gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elizabeth Fisher/@comment-216.15.69.246-20140426020346/@comment-211.26.187.25-20141009084808
Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Start a wiki Video GamesEntertainmentLifestyleLog in Username Password Forgot your password? Stay logged in Or Connect Sign up On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Photos Chat Forum Characters Seasons Features Community Contribute Share Watchlist Random page Recent changes Elizabeth Fisher Edit Comments12 420PAGES ON THIS WIKI Elizabeth Fisher General information Full name Elizabeth Fisher (alias: Evelyn Bass) Nickname(s) – Birthplace Unknown Birthday July 8 1969 Occupation Socialite (former) Relationships Family Bartholomew "Bart" Bass (ex-boyfriend; 1 child) Charles "Chuck" Bass (son, with Bart) Henry Bass (biological grandson, via Chuck) Blair Waldorf (daughter-in-law, via Chuck) Jack Bass (brother-in-law) Romances Bart Bass (ex-boyfriend) Jack Bass (love affair) Friends Unknown Enemies Unknown Series information Status Alive Portrayed by Laura Harring First appearance "The Debarted" Last appearance "The Empire Strikes Jack" Elizabeth Fisher (former alias: Evelyn Bass) was a recurring character on the television adaption of Gossip Girl. Elizabeth is the biological mother of Chuck Bass, and was presumed to be dead until the third season. Season 3Edit Bart Bass had always told Chuck that his mother died giving birth to him, putting a huge burden on Chuck. In Season 3, Elizabeth comes to visit Bart's grave and Chuck finally meets her. Although he doesn't trust her at first, they develop a relationship. She is actually in love with her brother-in-law, Jack Bass, and ends up betraying Chuck, although she regrets it later. In the fifth season, it was "revealed" that Chuck's actual birth mother was Diana Payne, and that Bart had cheated on Elizabeth with Diana. An arrangement was supposedly made: Diana was to leave town alone and leave Chuck to be raised by Bart and Elizabeth, as Elizabeth couldn't get pregnant. But Elizabeth couldn't continue to raise someone else's child as her own, so she left Chuck with Bart. However, this "revelation" was later revealed to be false. It was then revealed she was Chuck's mother as she sent Nate a picture of herself pregnant with Chuck. The email said "I'm tired of all the lies." The reason she stayed away is unknown. We learn in Season 2 that Chuck's mom's birthday is 8 July 1969, when Chuck reveals that the combination of Bart Bass' safe is his mother's birthday. AppearancesEdit Season 3 The Debarted The Hurt Locket The Lady Vanished The Sixteen Year Old Virgin The Empire Strikes Jack Categories: Characters Recurring Characters Mystery Chuck Bass Bass Industries Add category Read more Bart Bass Jack Bass Lily van der Woodsen Showing 10 most recent 12 comments Anonymous User Log in? Chuck bass June 5 by 95.151.137.118 Reply It isn't "revealed" in season 5 that Elizabeth is really his mother. It's revealed in season 3 episode "Empire Strikes Jack". April 26 by 216.15.69.246 Spotted Jenny Humphrey levering the empire January 6 by 82.9.95.171 Reply Um, she was never married to Bart. She didn't love him, she loved Jack Bass. August 14, 2013 by 70.70.132.102 Reply I've just seen the most of season 3, evelyn and bart was'nt married, she claimed that she didn't love him, when he proposed. July 16, 2013 by 2.111.76.181 Reply i still don't understand why Dan is Gossip Girl, can anyone explain why he is GG+ April 29, 2013 by 79.102.169.68 Reply To get Serena. In the pilot episode, he wrote about himself for the first time to get Serena and she will know who he is. There were loads of pointers that it was Dan, especially in season 1. In later seasons, I think the creators tried to confuse everyone or change GG identity. So yeah... December 22, 2013 by 90.216.241.27 she is in love with her brother in law. thats sick though the whole bass clan is twisted March 26, 2013 by 124.191.146.98 Reply This has made my day. I wish all psotgins were this good. July 4, 2011 by 207.28.143.8 Reply This has made my day. I wish all psotgins were this good. July 4, 2011 by 207.28.143.8 Reply It was dark when I woke. This is a ray of snuhsine. July 3, 2011 by 184.72.200.152 Reply I hated her when she brought tears to chuck's eyes :-( January 4, 2013 by 166.137.119.33 Photos Add a Photo 4,284PHOTOS ON THIS WIKI See all photos See all photos > Recent Wiki Activity Roman Garrel edited by Thenchick 19 hours ago Rufus Getting Married edited by 108.197.5.240 19 hours ago Aaron Rose edited by Thenchick 20 hours ago Harold Waldorf edited by Thenchick 20 hours ago See more > Live! Chat Gossip Girl Wiki Start a Chat Around Wikia's networkRandom Wiki [ ENTERTAINMENT ] About Community Central Careers Advertise API Contact Wikia Terms of Use Privacy Policy Content is available under CC-BY-SA. TV Fanatic? Take our survey for a chance to win an iPadEntertainmentVideo GamesLifestyle